gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Betas de Grand Theft Auto IV
La palabra Beta es utilizada para una versión que representa generalmente la primera versión estable de un juego, nombre, o lugar antes de ser lanzado en forma final al público. En el juego de Grand Theft Auto IV y sus expansiones (EFLC) existieron muchas versiones Betas sobre los personajes, vehículos, armas y lugares debido a que el juego poseeria una estupenda calidad gráfica como de película,en donde ya en la versión final del juego fueron cambiadas o eliminadas dichas versiones en la versión final del juego que hoy en diá conocemos. Personajes Grand Theft Auto IV Niko Bellic El cabello de Niko pasó por diferentes diseños. El estilo beta pelo era del tipo de cabello "cabello de casco", a continuación, un corte de pelo, y finalmente su nuevo pelo en el alfa es un Cesar corte a mediados de zumbido. En el trailer Good Lord, What are you doing? se ve a Niko con un traje blanco. Video:Grand Theft Auto IV Trailer#4 Niko antes despues.PNG|El antes y despues de Niko. Betaniko1.png|Aquí se puede ver a Niko con el pelo mucho más corto. Betaniko2.png|Aquí se lo puede ver con guantes sin dedos y zapatillas deportivas. Roman Bellic Roman Bellic al parecer se llamaria Novel , descrito así por los detalles antiguos de Game Informer Little Jacob Little Jacob tuvo su fase en la cual no tiene gafas Betalittlejacob.png|El beta de Little Jacob. Mikhail Faustin En la fase beta de Mikhail, el no tiene cien. Betamikhailfaustin.png|Beta de Mikhail. Manny Escuela Su ropa seria de color azul en vez de negro como en su artwork Elizabeta Torres Seria mas delgada como en su artwork Real Badman En al versión beta de Real Badman no tiene sombrero. Puede verse en el tráiler Looking for that Special Someone. Betarealbadman.png|Beta de Badman. Playboy X Vestiría un polo marròn en vez del actual de variados colores. Playboy X Beta.jpg|Notese la vestimenta Ray Bulgarin En la versión beta de Ray aparece más pálido y menos detallado. Betabulagrin.png|Beta de Ray. Karen El beta de Karen aparece en el tercer trailer del juego en donde su cara cambiaría. Beta karen.PNG|Notese las facciones de la cara. Edward T. Fortune En el segundo trailer del juego se puede escuchar que la voz de Edward era distinta más joven y más aguda, pero finalmente y por causas desconocidas por cambiada por la voz de Milton James. Thomas Goldberg El aspecto de Tom Goldeber cambia radicalmente, pues en un principio era un hombre de apariencia robusta y grande; y después cambia a ser un sujeto un tanto bajo y de apariencia pequeña. Sin embargo su apariencia beta se utilizo como peatón con diferentes ropas Tom Goldberg beta.PNG|El beta de Goldberg. Tom Goldberg.png|Su versión final. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Johnny Klebitz La versión Beta de Johnny aparece por primera vez en la misión Blow Your Cover. JohnnyKlebitzBeta.PNG|Notese en el cambio de vestimenta. Ashley Butler Su version Beta fue vista en la misión Taking in the Trash , en la cual tenia su rostro completamente cambiada. Ashley Butler Beta.png| Véase las facciones de cara cambiadas. Industrias Bellic Con el numero que nos dio Elizabeta Torres podiamos viajar en taxi de las Industrias Bellic. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Luis Lopez La versión Beta de Luis aparece por primera vez en la misión Three Leaf Clover. Otro Beta es de que llevaría una camisa color roja y una sudadera color azul y blanco como en el artwork. Luis Lopez IV.png|Se puede ver la diferencia física. Gay Tony yEvan Moss Iban a ser como GTA IV y GTA IV: TLAD Armando Torres y Henrique Bardas Iban a tener un papel mas importante. Paracaídas Iba a ser amarillo en vez de azul. Vehículos Mañana En la versión Beta aparece con el marco y la forma modificada. Betamañana1.png|El Beta del Mañana. Annihilator En el Beta se puede observar a simple vista los cambios y no tiene la línea horizontal amarilla. Puede verse en el tráiler Looking for that Special Someone. Betaannihilator.png|El Beta. Marquis En el Beta del Marquis, el piso del barco es color blanco. Betamarquis.png|Nótese el suelo del barco. Taxi El Beta del Taxi puedes ser visto en el trailer de Vlad Glebov. Betataxi.png|Nótese en color negro. SUV desconocida En GTA IV aparece un todoterreno que no aparece en la versión final. Sólo aparece en la TV de Liberty City. Tiene un aspecto moderno, similar a los todocaminos japoneses. Se desconocen las causas de su eliminación. Archivo:SUVbeta3_gtaiv.png Archivo:SUVbeta_gtaiv.png NOOSE Boxville Super GT En el Beta del Super GT, este sería fabricado por Asstone. Asstone_en_GTA_IV.png|Nótese donde figura el fabricante como Asstone. Armas Zastava M70 Habria un arma llamada Zastava M70 pero al final fue reemplazada por la AK-47 el arma puede verse en el trailer Looking for that Special Someone. Revólver En GTA IV, como se sabe no existe el revólver pero en un principio Rockstar Games quiso agregarlo pero por razones desconocidas fue sacada. Betarevolver.png|Niko Bellic con el revólver. Pistola con silenciador Al igual que el revólver, la pistola con silenciador iba a reaparecer pero fue e por razones desconocidas. Betasilenciador.png|Nótese el silenciador SMG En el Beta del la SMG, existen cambios de textura y animación. Betasmg.png|Nótese el cambio de texturas. Betasmg1.png|El cambio de animación. Martillo En la beta del juego se podía usar el martillo, pero fue eliminado por razones desconocidas. Cerca de BOABO se puede ver a constructores usándolo. thumb|NB usando el martillo gracias a un mod. Chaleco antibalas Normalmente en las armas de Grand Theft Auto IV y sus expansiones tiene una luz naranja, pero en la versión Beta es amarilla. Betaluzchaleco.png|Nótese el color amarrillo. thumb|El mapa beta de [[Liberty City (IV). Nótese el gran terreno que aparece al noroeste de Alderney, y las tres pistas de el Aeropuerto internacional Francis.]] Misiones Misiones de taxista Las misiones de taxista se eliminaron para dar mas realismo al juego The Cousins Bellic En la beta de la misión iba a ser de dia. A Revenger's Tragedy Iba a estar soleado en vez de lluvioso Weekend at Florian's En la beta de mision Weekend at Florian's se puede ver a Roman que llevaria una sudadera en vez de su camisa de figuras negra . Three Leaf Clover Esta mision es la misma solo cambia el vestuario de Patrick el cual se le ve usando su atuendo característico con pasamontañas en vez de el con traje y pasamontañas y también se ve que el taje formal de corbata era negra y no roja la corbata image three leaf clover beta.jpg Weekend´s at Florian Roman Beta.png|Notese el cambio de vestimenta de Roman y Niko en su fase Beta Final Interview La mision que originalmente se llamaria "Small fish in Big Pound' Ciudades *Hubo un rumor, en la cual se decía que la ciudad en donde se desarrollaría el juego no era Liberty City (IV), sino el Estado completo, incluyendo, posiblemenete, Liberty City (IV), The Carraways y Carcer City. *Iba a haber un Extremo noroeste de Liberty City en Alderney * Alderney iba a tener un aeropuerto de acuerdo con un espacio extra en la parte sur-oeste del estado. *El Aeropuerto Internacional Francis iba a tener tres pistas, en vez de dos, lo que aumenta de tamaño a la isla que abarca a Broker y a Dukes. *Algunas áreas de la ciudad llamadas "Anger Bay", "Norfolk", "Jefferson Heights", "Acter Bay", ''"Richmond" , "Frogtown", "Washington Heights"'' fueron eliminadas. *Dos zonas eliminadas y/o reemplazadas de Broker llamadas ''"Goatherd"'' y '''"''Hedgebury"'' pudieron ser vistas en los carteles de la Autopista Broker-Dukes. Estos dos barrios antes mencionados pudieron ser incluidos en la ciudad, pero después, estos fueron reemplazados por los actuales. "'Goatherd"' pudo ser los Apartamentos Firefly, y "Hedgebury",' '''pudo ser Outlook. *Varias calles de la ciudad fueron removidas o reenombradas. *Una calle llamada Liberation St. pudo ser removida o reenombrada. *Una calle llamada 128 St. pudo ser removida o reenombrada. *La Estatua de la Felicidad iba a ser llamada "''Estatua de la Libertad", e iba a tener diferente rostro. *Las Liberty State Pavillion Towers iban a llamarse Festival Towers. Curiosidades *En las lanchas y barcos del Grand Theft Auto IV aparece un mapa que puede ser otro Beta del mapa de Liberty City. Se alcanza a ver que Isla Colonial es mucho más estirada y larga, mientras que Isla de Carga es muy pequeña y redondeada. Algonquin es más ancha y mas larga, y está casi pegada a Isla Colonial. Bohan tiene la bahía muy cerrada, y más ancha, Broker y Dukes no cambian casi nada pero se iban a llamar Firefly, y Alderney no se ve, solo se ve la costa, que es aparentemente igual. *El mapa beta de Liberty City se puede ver en el Piso franco de Alderney en una guía de teléfono que hay en la mesa junto a la puerta. *Curiosamente iban a haber paseos en limusina. *Iba a haber un Extremo noroeste de Liberty City en Alderney. Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony